Light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit for illumination applications associated with energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential of the benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed. For example, when one or more light emitting diodes are coupled to a lightguide in connection with distributing or managing light for illumination, the light can emerge from the lightguide unevenly or with hotspots.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for technology to manage light produced by one or more light emitting diodes. Need exists for a technology to avoid hot spots or uneven distribution when light is coupled into and carried by a lightguide in connection with illumination. Need further exists for a technology to improve the distribution of illumination from a lightguide, including softening the illumination. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes and/or lightguides in lighting applications.